<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On To Your Innocence (Please) by anenemyanenome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002363">Hold On To Your Innocence (Please)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome'>anenemyanenome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hints at Future Buddie?, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Maddie just wants to go full beast mode on everybody that looks at Buck wrong, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has been successfully avoiding a certain conversation with Maddie for a while now but a Maddie with a purpose is an unstoppable Maddie, and movie night with all of their friends is apparently the right time for this.</p><p>Or Maddie just wants Buck to stop making poor life choices about his dating life</p><p>(I just think Buck has a very unhealthy relationship with sex and I wanted to explore that a little bit.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Mentioned Buck/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On To Your Innocence (Please)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie follows him from the kitchen into the living room, holding one of the popcorn bowls while Buck carries the other two. </p><p>Buck wanted to put butter in his but Maddie said it was too messy and she didn’t want him to get dirty handprints on the couch, so he’s going with the “healthy” option because he’s a child, apparently. </p><p>Chim, Eddie, Hen and Karen are waiting for them in the living room, waiting for the popcorn before they start the next movie on their movie marathon, so Buck sits back down on his seat. </p><p>Chim has roped them all into watching some sci-fi trilogy that Buck honestly couldn’t care less about, he’s just happy to spend time with his friends and family, but Hen and Karen are surprisingly invested in the plot. They keep coming up with crazy theories and shouting them at Chim, who in turn is trying to refute their theories without spoiling the next movie too much. </p><p>Buck makes eye contact with Eddie who rolls his eyes as if to say, <em>yes, it was like this the entire time you were gone.</em> Buck huffs in amusement and grabs a handful of popcorn. He’s about to open his mouth to tease Eddie when he notices Maddie is glaring at him from the other side of the room. </p><p> Ughh. Buck too, would like to not be part of a certain conversation right now.</p><p>He was hoping the escape to the living room and the others’ presence would deter Maddie in her quest to have this conversation with him, but it seems like nothing is going to stop her. </p><p>Buck had been successfully avoiding her for two weeks, and he was starting to think she’d gotten the hint, but she had just ambushed him in the kitchen after asking him for help with the popcorn. </p><p>Maddie crosses her arms over her pregnant stomach, the couch in front of her obscuring the bottom half of her body. It’s impressive how big their height difference is. If Buck was standing next to her, the couch would reach his mid thigh.</p><p>“I’m serious, Evan.”</p><p>The others fall silent as they realize something is going on with the siblings. Buck knows they’ve witnessed Maddie scolding him sometime or another. He knows they’ve heard her tell him that he needs to bring something with him when he’s a guest at someone’s house, or when she yelled at him for overexerting himself after the embolism, but this is different. </p><p>This time Maddie is treating him like he’s a little kid and she’s his mother. Frankly, it’s embarrassing and he would rather be anywhere else right now.</p><p>He leans back in his seat. He can’t help the petulant tone. “I’m not 15 anymore, Maddie. You can’t tell me what to do.”</p><p>“Oh, and the fact that you were 15 when we last had this conversation doesn’t raise any flags?” She asks raising her eyebrows. </p><p>Buck rolls his eyes. “Yeah, it means enough time has passed and we can finally burry the issue. I’m tired of talking about this, Maddie.“</p><p>“Well, I’m not, and if you’re not going to listen to me, then listen to your friends.” She gestures to the others.</p><p>That gives him pause. Is this why she insisted on this movie night? Was this all a ploy to get his friends to join her in some kind of intervention? </p><p>“What is going on?” Chim interrupts glancing between the two of them. “We could hear you arguing in the kitchen, but we couldn’t tell what it was about.”</p><p>Buck glares at Maddie. He can’t believe she’s doing this to him. He tries to warn her with a look, <em>don’t do this</em>, but he knows what’s about to happen before she even opens her mouth. </p><p>“Buck is dating our dad’s friend.” Chim looks at her with confusion like he doesn’t get what the big deal is, so she continues. “Who is like, sixty.”</p><p>All heads swivel to look at Buck and Buck groans into his hands, pressing his fingers into his eyes. “Why, Maddie,<em> why</em>.” </p><p>He loves Maddie, he does, and he’s so fucking glad they’re back in each other’s lives, that Doug is long gone and their parents live far, far away from them, but damn, she pisses him off so much sometimes. She always thinks she knows best, and while most of the time she does and he welcomes her advice, sometimes Buck would like to make his own decisions without her hovering over him. </p><p>He turns to the others, pissed off that this is something he has to discuss with them. “He’s like fifty. And we’re not dating.”</p><p>Maddie scoffs. “He’s at least fifty-four.”</p><p>Buck feels the judgment coming in waves from the others, no doubt drawing parallels to Abby.  He doesn’t think too hard on why he’s avoiding Eddie’s gaze the most, focusing instead on defending himself. </p><p>“In my defense, he’s really hot.”</p><p>Hen gives him an judgmental look and Buck gets it, okay? If he didn’t know the whole picture he might judge too but he’s not the one in the wrong here. “Your dad’s friend? That is your dad’s age?”</p><p>“My dad is like, seventy something.” He grabs his phone from where it’s sitting on the coffee table and opens Instagram. He finds what he’s looking for and passes the phone to Hen. “Here. How about you look at a photo before you judge me?”</p><p>It’s with a little satisfaction that he watches Hen’s chin drop.</p><p>Chim makes a sound and takes the phone from her. “Holy shit.” </p><p>Karen leans in and exclaims too, making eye contact with her wife. “Oh damn.”</p><p>Buck sees Chim tilting the phone so Eddie can see the photo too and looks back at Maddie with a smirk, letting them have fun scrolling through Mark’s Instagram. “Like I was saying, he’s really hot.”</p><p>Maddie looks furious. “Was he hot when he was 40 and trying to fuck a 15 year old in his childhood bedroom?”</p><p>“Maddie!” Maddie is rarely vulgar, something clearly demonstrated by how the others are looking at her right now. </p><p>“What? You can paint me as the villain in this story as much as you want but at least give them all the facts.”</p><p>Buck pointedly doesn’t look away from Maddie’s glare. He can’t believe she’s doing this in front of everyone, but he won’t back down. He’s old enough to make his own decisions, even if Maddie doesn’t approve. He has slept with more people than he can count, what difference does it make if he sleeps with Mark? </p><p>“So?” She insists. </p><p>Buck curls his lip, remembering the first time they had this argument and how he didn’t speak to Maddie for a full week. “Yeah, he was, but you made sure that didn’t happen.”</p><p>“You’re damn right I did!” Maddie growls, advancing until her belly hits the back of the couch in front of her. “If you think I’m not gonna do everything I can to protect my baby brother, you haven’t been paying attention all of these years!”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking baby!” Buck spits. “Stop treating me like a child!”</p><p>“This is not about you being baby or not! Adults shouldn’t want to fuck children, Buck. It’s as simple as that! Why can’t you get that through your head?”</p><p>“I was <em>fifteen</em>, I was hardly a child.” He says through gritted teeth. “It’s not like I couldn’t make my own decisions, or like I wasn’t already having sex at the time.”</p><p>“Don’t fucking remind me.” Maddie said bringing a hand to her face. “The point is that I made sure that creep didn’t come near you before and I’m not going to let him back into your life.”</p><p>Buck narrows his eyes at her. When she found him kissing Mark at their parents’ wedding anniversary, Maddie told him that if he had sex with Mark, she would rat him out to their parents. The threat of what his dad would do to him was enough to deter Buck at the time, but what she’s saying now implies she made sure <em>Mark</em> wouldn’t come near him, not the other way around. </p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Maddie looks away for the first time. </p><p>Buck rises from his seat. “Maddie, what did you do? Because I’m starting to think that threatening to tell dad wasn’t all you did.”</p><p>Maddie looks at him again, a fire burning in her glistening eyes. “I told him that I would go to the police if he ever came near you again. That I had proof and that if he laid a hand on you I would make sure he wouldn’t see the outside world again until he was 100.”</p><p>“What?!” Buck exclaimed in shock. </p><p>“I did what I had to do.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence as Buck fully absorbs  what she just said. He had no idea Maddie had done that. He figured Mark had lost interest when Buck ignored him for the rest of the party. Then a thought pops into his mind.</p><p>He narrows his eyes at Maddie. “That wasn’t the only time, was it?”</p><p>Maddie’s lips curl in a snarl. “No. I made sure that all the creeps that came near you never had a chance to touch you.”</p><p>“You-“ Buck paces as he tries to remember who else Maddie might’ve threatened for coming too close to him. Then it hits him.  “Hannah. That was you.”</p><p>“Hannah.” Maddie says the name like she’s tasting something foul. “You mean Ms Simmons, your AP English teacher? Yes, that was me. I told her if she touched you again, I would destroy her life.” </p><p>Buck lets his body fall back down on the arm chair and rubs his face, incredulous. “What the fuck, Maddie.”</p><p>Maddie’s shoulders drop and she goes around the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of him. She lays her hand gently on his knee and looks at him with shinny eyes. Maddie always get teary-eyed when she’s emotional and Buck knows this, but he can’t stop the way his chest pangs every time. He never wants to be the one responsible for making her cry.</p><p>She smiles sadly at him. </p><p>“Look, I know you’ve been used to people wanting to have sex with you since you were very young, I know this is your normal but it’s <em>not</em> normal, Buck. You should not have had to spend your entire teenage years being sexualized by adults that should’ve been protecting you instead. I tried so hard to protect you from them and I feel so guilty that I left because I have no idea what happened after. I haven’t asked because I- I can only extrapolate from the stories I heard about Buck 1.0 but it still fills me with rage to think of all the creeps that looked at you and-” Maddie takes a deep breath. </p><p> “I know you’re an adult now and I have no say over what you do and who you sleep with, but Mark? The way he looked at you was never right. You were fifteen when he finally did something about it but he was already looking at you before. If you take anything from this conversation let it be that, okay? I know you don’t <em>need</em> my protection but I can’t help that I want to fight everybody who looks at you wrong. I’m your sister, I’m always on your side.” Maddie’s voice catches at the end and the tears that were pooling in her eyes finally fall, landing on his knee where Maddie is touching him.</p><p>Buck looks at her face as his heart squeezes in his chest. He swallows the lump in his throat and croaks out before pulling Maddie into a hug.</p><p>”Yeah. Yeah, Maddie.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>warnings</strong>: mention of past underage sex, mention of an older man kissing buck when he was 15, implied underage buck/others, I hesitated to tag it as non-con, dub-con or assault bc Buck doesn’t see it like that and none of it is actually stated, only implied, but let me know if I should change that. </p><p> </p><p>So I might not exactly be over the gross adults that kept approaching me and my friends inappropriately when we were kids. Maybe every time that I think about it fills me with rage and I wish I could go back in time and protect us when we needed it. 🤭</p><p> <br/>If you want a reference for Mark, look up Eric Rutherford on Instagram or click <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGsdzKnjiNS/?igshid=pniv6qwxghro">here</a>. I know absolutely nothing about him so I’m sure he’s a lovely man, I just googled “hot men over 50” bc I couldn’t think of one myself lol </p><p>This is a series where I post my drafts in hopes of motivating both myself and others to continue my stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>